


To Hold You, Dear

by Lhugy_for_short



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Horny romantic teens, Ignis is a dork, Ignis is nineteen, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Noctis is sixteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: Ignis has long held back his feelings for Noctis, but here under the stars outside of the city they are free to love as strongly as their hearts desire.





	To Hold You, Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Another request from my Kink Prompt Anon on Tumblr - this time for IgNoct being fluffy and overwhelmed by emotion during their first time :3

_ He’s flying _ . He feels like he’s flying, soaring, right up through the atmosphere and into the blackness of the night sky. All around him, the twinkling of bright, white stars, surrounding him, warming him. Basking him in their light as they fill his vision with an ethereal glow. 

This could be dying, or it could simply be the best moment of his young life. 

Ignis releases the breath he’d been holding and then he’s descending again, slowly, as if floating back to the ground to where his body awaits him, tangled up with long, pale limbs atop a dark, wool blanket.  _ Noctis’ _ limbs, to be exact, and once more his heart gives a thud in his chest. 

Noctis, heir to the Lucian line of Kings, future ruler of Insomnia and all of its territories. Chosen by the gods, a hero to light the way for those in darkness, a savior of the people. 

Yet to Ignis, he’s so, _ so much more. _

“Hey, Igs. Welcome back.” Sapphire blue is the first thing he sees when he opens his eyes again, sharp and clear even without his glasses. Beneath him, cheeks flushed and mouth turned up in a wide grin, Noctis is watching him close. The prince tilts his head, and Ignis can make out the line of shadowy marks trailing across his neck and throat. “Thought I’d lost ya for a second there.” 

“Never,” comes the immediate reply, and Ignis kisses him softly as he works to unwrap thin legs from around his waist. He can feel Noct tense at the movement, but it can’t be helped. Even after all  _ that _ he’s still so tight, still so sensitive, and he winces as Ignis pulls out of his body. The nineteen year-old rolls onto his side, pulling Noct against his chest. “Better?” he asks, smiling into soft black locks.

Noctis grins again as he stretches his arms out in front of him, fingers reaching to the sky. They’ve come out here to this secluded spot along the banks of the Crestholm specifically for  _ this _ , their first night together as something other than prince and keeper - they’re  _ lovers  _ now, and as unbelievable as it still seems, Ignis can’t deny how natural it all feels. Bodies fitted together, fingers laced over Noct’s chest, even their breathing in perfect sync as they hold each other in the afterglow.

A comfortable silence passes for a moment, nothing but the gentle breeze rustling the grass and the waves of the river caressing the shore. At last, just as Ignis begins to wonder if Noctis has already fallen asleep, the prince turns over his shoulder to grace him with a smile. “So. We don’t have to go back tonight, right?”

An indulgent chuckle, followed by a tender brush of lips against the other’s temple. “It’s dangerous to stay out too late, you know that. And your father will be worried sick.”

“It’s fine, Gladio’s covering for us. Besides,” he says, crinkling up his nose a little as he tries shifting his lower body. “I don’t think limping back into the Citadel like this will be any less suspicious.”

Ignis’ brows furrow with concern. “Noct, forgive me. I should have been more careful and --”

“Iggy,” the prince smiles as he presses the tips of his fingers to succulent lips. “You were perfect. Stop worrying.”

“The day I stop worrying about you is the day I die,” he retorts around the touch. “But I suppose a little more rest won’t hurt.”

“Good.” The prince lets his fingers linger near Ignis’ mouth, watching them with his deep blue gaze as they travel over kiss-slick skin. “Because I just wanna stay like this all night.”

“Noctis....” Swallowing down the words lingering on the tip of his tongue, he settles for once more resting his cheek against the soft, feathery hair at the base of Noct’s neck. Hair he’s touched so many times in his life, but never,  _ never _ like this. So intimately, feeling each strand caress his skin, catching the dampness there and knowing it’s because of him, because of what they’ve done. 

Without thinking, he darts his tongue out to taste the lingering sweat on Noctis’ nape, and feels the body in his arms shiver at the sensation. 

“I-Ignis....” Noct bows his head to give his lover more access, biting his lip the moment that warm, wet mouth moves over him again. “K-keep going.”

Ignis smiles. He’d never expected his prince’s body to be so susceptible to such minute ministrations, and yet.... He supposes there are a lot of things he’ll just have to discover along the way. The idea sends a shiver of his own up his spine, and has him licking and nipping at smooth flesh with more vigor. 

In his arms, Noctis is trembling. His fingers are clutching at Ignis’ forearm, he’s pulling him tighter and closer around him as his breath begins to hitch. Ignis wonders if he’s already growing hard again simply from being touched - he  _ is _ still sixteen, after all - but then something unexpected falls onto his wrist and green eyes fly open in surprise. 

A tear. Small, wet, having rolled off the edge of Noct’s cheek just before a second, and a third come tumbling after. Ignis pauses in his work, sits up enough to cradle Noctis head against him and stroke a thumb over the wet streams staining his cheeks. “Noct?” he breathes, chest tight with sudden panic. “Are you alright? Have I hurt you?”

“N-no, Iggy, it’s just -- “ Despite the tears, Noctis is smiling up at him now. His eyes are bright, shining, his cheeks a healthy shade of pink. “I’m just really damn happy.”

“Hap....” The implications cause something different in Ignis’ chest to swell, and he has trouble holding back his own smile as he takes Noct’s face in his hands. “Then why are you crying?”

Noct wipes the back of a hand over his eyes as a laugh bubbles up in the space between the two of them. “Stop teasing me,” he says, though his breath is cut short when Ignis shifts to hover over him again, one knee sliding into place between his thighs. “I-I can’t explain it. Everything is just...so....”

“ _ Perfect, _ ” Ignis finishes for him, and the prince nods. “I feel it, too, you know. It’s more than just  _ this,” _ \- his hips rolls down and,  _ ah, yes _ , just as he expected Noct is swallowing back a moan - “It’s more like. Well, like all of my hopes have been answered. Like everything I could ever want in the world is right here, in my arms.”

For a moment, Noct has trouble finding his voice, a combination of Ignis’ almost dangerous confession and the way he’s still moving his leg against sensitive flesh. “I never woulda pegged you as a romantic,” he says at last, even as his body rocks up into the delicious contact. “But yeah. I think I know what you mean.”

The prince’s lips part in invitation, he tilts his chin up and flicks his tongue subtly over the edge of white teeth. “Of course,” comes his breathy voice, and Ignis feels his own body responding to the rawness of it. “We can still do more of  _ this _ , too.” This time when he bucks up, he isn’t disappointed to feel Ignis’ hardness slide along the junction of his hip - their eyes meet for a burning moment, and then Iggy is diving in to once more capture the mouth he’s already claimed so many times this night. 

And as they rock together, slowly at first and then faster, faster to find that perfect friction, Ignis begins to feel the tell tale sting of tears welling up behind his own eyes. With Noct’s arms gripping tight at his shoulders, he buries his face in the crook of his neck and allows the emotion to spill forth. Passion, joy, hope, trepidation. The fear of loving someone too much to ever be able to let go again. The relief of holding that someone in his arms, even if only for the moment, and feeling completed by it. 

Loving Noctis with all of his being and then some. 

His tears are cathartic, make what they’re doing even more real and tangible. If Noct notices them, he says nothing, only clings tighter to his lover’s body as he chants his name into the night air. 

“ _ Iggy, Iggy -- !“ _

_ “I love you.” _

_ “A-ahh...! Iggy!” _

_ “Noct... I love you. I love... -- !!!” _

Eventually, the air cools. Despite his better judgement, Ignis finds it impossible to keep his eyes open for long. Before sleep claims him completely, he manages to draw their blanket up around their naked bodies, wrapping first Noctis and then himself inside its warmth. Already drifting, the prince merely cuddles closer and smiles a dreamy smile, sighing a little when a warm kiss is pressed to the tip of his nose. 

Perhaps the fact that no one finds them there even by the time they wake up again (well after dawn) is thanks to Gladio’s great wingmanship. Or perhaps it has to do with the tiny, blueish-silver creature darting between the bushes throughout the night, the red jewel on its crown glowing each time it sends another curious stroller down a different path. Whatever the reason, when Ignis opens his eyes at first light to see Noctis still pressed up against him, he knows it wasn’t merely a dream this time - and tears of joy flow anew at the thought.

_ ~end~ _


End file.
